This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Incentive spirometers have been developed in order to help correct and prevent inadequate ventilation and collapsed alveoli due primarily to the shallow pattern of breathing following surgery. These devices have been designed to encourage patients to breathe when they might otherwise suppress their normal breathing from reasons such as pain from their surgical incisions, underutilization of the lungs, chronic respiratory conditions such as cystic fibrosis, or from prolonged periods of lying in bed. If the technique is properly explained and taught to the patient, then the incentive spirometer will allow the patient to perform breathing exercises on his or her own time. The basic idea is to encourage the patient to make a prolonged inspiratory effort, which he or she might otherwise suppress.
Currently, incentive spirometers on the market generally have an indicator that provides a gauge of how well the patient's lung or lungs are functioning, by indicating an approximate tidal or lung volume inspired with each breath. The patient is generally asked to perform many repetitions a day while measuring his or her progress by way of the gauge. However, this type of indicator does not differentiate between a desired Sustained Maximal Inspiration (SMI) or a rapid inspiratory burst (or cheat), nor does it provide adequate motivation for certain patients, such as pediatric patients, to continue using the spirometer. Hence, improper, infrequent or sporadic use of the spirometer could thereby prolong the patient's lung recovery, thereby possibly resulting in prolonged hospital stays or even relapse.
Thus, a spirometer capable of stimulating the user's curiosity, playfulness, and motivation, and desired Sustained Maximal Inspiration (SMI) while aiding the development of lung capacity and respiratory musculature is desired.